


吃醋（ABO）

by mobeiling



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeiling/pseuds/mobeiling





	吃醋（ABO）

这两天魏大勋根本就没停下来，从衣柜里翻出几件换洗衣服，准备坐下午的飞机去广州。白敬亭早在前几天就在劝他不要去了，明明刚生了孩子没多久，身体都还没有缓过来，就要去参加什么运动会，身体能吃得消嘛。  
魏大勋朝他摇头，说答应人家的事情无论怎样还是要做到的。他看着一脸担心的白敬亭露出一个温柔的笑，伸出手环住身旁的人，因为还处在哺乳期，隆起的胸部还没有完全恢复，单单看着就感觉手感非常好，两个人的距离突然被拉近，柔软的胸部就隔着T恤压上了白敬亭的胸膛。魏大勋环住的双手摸了摸他的后背，说让他放心，自己会照顾好自己的，旁边还有贺贺在，不会有事的。  
白敬亭看着一脸人畜无害的魏大勋，心中叹了好几口气，他心中真正担心的是这家伙去到哪里都能吸引一大批人，全运会上那么多人，谁知道会不会出现什么豺狼虎豹，真怕他遇上什么危险。  
“不会有危险的，不是还有梓淇、大陆什么的，还有庞瀚辰，还有之前合作过的杨廷东啊！”魏大勋说出一串熟悉的人的名字，想让白敬亭放宽心。  
熊梓淇，你还跟我说熊梓淇！白敬亭的内心窜起一股小火，熊梓淇和胡一天可是早早地就被他拉入了黑名单，他们一和大勋有过分接触，就会妥妥的收到白敬亭的死亡凝视，而且每次都会被打包好送到家门。可是他也知道魏大勋的脾性，这么多年都是这么过来的，想让他一时半会儿改变不太可能，所以索性顺了他的意：“那你注意。记得把吸奶器带上，如果涨奶就稍微弄一下，实在不行就给我打电话，我飞过去帮你弄。”  
“这点小事还要你飞过来帮我啊。”魏大勋很开心，他知道自己家这位真是无时无刻不在操自己的心，明明他才是年长的那个，现在就让他觉得自己还是个宝宝，所以凑在一起的时候，他总是时不时的撒娇。  
白敬亭给他飞过去一个大白眼，自己的担心对方完全没体会到，还被他怼回来，他有的时候真的想把这个家伙锁到家里，让他再出去“拈花惹草”（明明他才是那朵花）。  
“大勋。”白敬亭朝魏大勋的方向挪了挪，凑近正在低头收拾东西的人，叫了他一声。  
“嗯？”大勋抬头，“唔～”  
抬头的瞬间嘴巴就被白敬亭堵住了，这个吻寄托了他太多的感情，虽然只有两天，可是在这个阶段，他真的一步也不想离开他。一个绵长的吻结束，两个人都因为稍稍有些缺氧，脸上映出了些红晕。  
“我跟你一起去吧。”白敬亭的手附上了魏大勋的脸颊，大拇指摁在被咬得发红的嘴唇上，轻轻略过，勾勒出嘴唇的形状。  
“你等我回来吧，要是我连决赛都没有进，明天晚上就回来了，你可以祈祷一下我进不了决赛。”魏大勋看着白敬亭的眼睛，他的眼神一直停留在自己的脸上游走，最后与自己对视。  
“你不是这样的人。”白敬亭已经感受到他身上清新的花香，顺手学着他狠狠得掐他的脸，“比赛加油！”  
“知道啦！”魏大勋被掐痛了，将他的手拨拉下来，伸出手指揉着脸上的肉。

超新星全运会为时两天，射箭比赛在第一天下午。白敬亭早早打开自己的手机，点开直播，正好赶上吉林队入场，魏大勋作为C位走在队伍的最前面。走路带风，最好的形容，白敬亭心里想着，这么看着完全是东北最帅的Alpha，如果不说，谁知道他是一个Omega呢。  
射箭比赛开始了，魏大勋被分在B组，他站在靶前，箭筒的背带有些紧，死死的扣在身上，勾勒出他的身材。本来T恤就有些修身，这样一来，将他还没有完全恢复的胸部勾勒的更明显了。搭箭，拉弓，手臂由于肌肉的拉伸显现出完美的弧线，让白敬亭坐在屏幕前不停的吞口水，心中骂着这男人该死的甜美。  
魏大勋以23环，总成绩第三进入了淘汰赛。屏幕前的白敬亭勾了勾嘴角，心中无限的欣喜，他知道这个人就是要做就要做到最好，放弃是什么在他这里是没有概念。  
“嗯？他在干什么？”白敬亭注意到屏幕上的情况。  
刚刚王大陆也结束了比赛，他同样拿到了23环，和大勋一起进入淘汰赛。比赛结束，大勋起身迎他，两个人开心的扭在了一块。王大陆坐在大勋身后，两个人似乎在开心的聊些什么，一旁的于小彤也时不时凑上去聊几句，几个人似乎很高兴。  
回到运动员席，熊梓淇凑了上去，他刚刚比赛失利，没有进入淘汰赛。两个人坐在席上有说有笑，魏大勋还帮他整理好衣服，让他垫脖子。刚刚魏大勋和王大陆于小彤说说笑笑他还可以忍，现在熊梓淇又出现了，白敬亭的醋罐子一下就打翻了，气得关掉直播。  
魏大勋还在哺乳期，时不时会有些涨奶，刚刚还好，比赛的紧张完全充斥着他的大脑，还没有感觉到，现在比赛结束，感觉越发明显。  
坐在旁边的熊梓淇察觉到他的异样，关心地问道：“你怎么了？”  
“没事。”  
这本就不是什么大事，他也不会因为这些事去麻烦梓淇他们，毕竟家里还有个醋坛子呢。他跟熊梓淇说了声，就先行离开了运动员席，拿出电话联系贺贺。他在体育馆门口等了好一会才等到贺贺，他问他干嘛去了，贺贺支支吾吾的说不清楚，他也没多问。贺贺将他送回酒店，将房卡交给他就离开了。  
“滴！”房门打开。  
魏大勋伸手想开灯，却被一只手拉进黑暗。紧接着有什么附上了他的唇，他被大力一推，整个人撞到墙上，发出一声闷哼。黑暗中的人不停地用舌头挑逗着他的口腔，手在他的身上不安分地乱摸，衣服粗糙的布料在他的身上不停摩擦，让他的身体有了反应。  
过了好久，黑暗中的人终于松开了他的嘴唇，手却落到他的胸口，挑逗的揉捏。  
“你怎么来了？”魏大勋深吸了一口气，闻到了存在房间里淡淡的雨水味。  
“我不来，你可能就要上天了。”黑暗里的人嘴上说着，手里的动作却变本加厉，引得魏大勋从喉咙里发出几个音节。  
“你动作轻点，我现在涨奶涨得不行，让我先把它吸出来。”魏大勋伸手去开灯。  
房间的灯光亮了，两个人的眼睛都被晃了一下。白敬亭看着魏大勋的胸部涨得厉害，比他看比赛的时候大了一圈，也越发的诱人。  
“我来吧。”白敬亭让他坐下，他自己从行李中翻出吸奶器，坐到了他身边。  
魏大勋脱掉了上衣，身材完全暴露在空气中，胸部比平时圆润太多。白敬亭将吸奶器固定住，轻轻挤压，平时他干这个干得多了，每次魏大勋难受的时候，都是他动手帮忙的。可是今天吸奶器似乎出了些小故障，无论白敬亭怎么折腾，它都没有反应，他只好将吸奶器拔下来，再做打算。白敬亭控制着用力，结果一着急，手上的力度没有控制好，吸奶器下来的同时带出了些乳汁，溅到了自己的脸上。魏大勋见状，从一旁抽了张纸，准备给他擦掉。白敬亭握住了他的手，将脸上的汁液抹掉，放进嘴里舔干净。  
“好甜。”白敬亭接过大勋手里的纸，将手擦干净，又看了看手里的吸奶器，“今天它罢工了，我现在也搞不好它。”  
“那怎么办？”涨奶的感觉还在持续，魏大勋现在很不舒服。  
“我们试试另一个办法吧。”  
“啥？”  
白敬亭俯下身一口含住了魏大勋胸前的乳首，两颊一用力，将乳汁吸了出来。  
“你干什么？”魏大勋被他的动作吓了一跳，两只手托住白敬亭的脸，强迫他与自己的乳头分离。  
“你不是难受嘛！”白敬亭说。  
“可是你……”魏大勋一副不能理解的样子。  
“怎么了？我又不是没含过。”  
“可是那个没有……”魏大勋欲言又止。  
白敬亭站起身，抬起他的下巴，勾出了一个笑容：“我想尝一尝你现在的味道。”  
Alpha带有天生的威慑力，他说着，一个吻落了下去，将魏大勋推到床上，从唇，到喉结，到锁骨，再到乳首。白敬亭的嘴用力吸允着，将乳汁从里面全数吸出，全数吞下。灵活的舌头舔弄着乳首，嘴上略带技巧的动作引得魏大勋身体瘫软，伴随着白敬亭从腺体爆发出强烈的信息素让魏大勋瞬间卸下防备，腺体散出阵阵花香，两者的气味混合在一起，就像是雨后闻到了阵阵花香。白敬亭熟练的解开他的皮带，脱掉裤子，经过刚刚简单的吸允，魏大勋身后的小穴就已经变的泥泞，肠液止不住的往外流，内裤都被浸湿了大片。  
“这么敏感吗？要是我不在你怎么办？”他将自己修长的手指探入穴口，轻轻松松塞入两指，指腹在肠壁上来回摁动，寻找着让人兴奋的一点。  
“啊～”从魏大勋嘴中发出了让人兴奋的声音。  
白敬亭心中一乐，松开嘴中的乳首，开始转战另一边，手在小穴中不停的抽动，撞击着敏感点。魏大勋被白敬亭玩弄的全身发软，两只手臂勾住他的脖子，双腿卡住他的腰，任凭他随意挑逗。  
白敬亭两颊再次发力，从乳房中吸出乳汁，吻上魏大勋的唇，将嘴中的乳汁全数送入：“你尝尝自已甜不甜？”  
魏大勋身后已插入三指，手上快速的抽插让他欲仙欲死。白敬亭将手指拔出，拔出的银色丝线似乎在挽留他的手指，翻出的粉红穴肉似乎在欢迎他的到来。他将自己的阴茎掏出，对着穴口转圈，滚烫的欲望一到，小穴就像一张小嘴，一张一合的想将他尽数含住。  
“小白，你快！”后穴的空虚引得魏大勋心中一阵空落落的，希望他可以马上满足他的愿望。白敬亭也没有犹豫，朝着小穴一下捅了进去。  
“唔！好大。”魏大勋搂着白敬亭的脖子，眉头紧锁，脖子上青筋微露，努力承受着他巨大的欲望。  
“放松，放松。”白敬亭感受到他后穴收缩的力度。他们虽然不是第一次，但是经过这么长时间的休息，魏大勋的身体还带有一些防备，尤其是他刚刚经历了10月怀胎，他们已经太久没有行过房事了。  
“好涨！”魏大勋正努力适应着后面的巨物，他扒在白敬亭肩膀上喘着粗气，柔软的胸部直接贴在了白敬亭的胸膛上，两人的乳尖隔着衣料相互摩擦，越发挺立。  
“你那会儿跟王大陆说什么了？”白敬亭凑近魏大勋的耳朵问道。  
“大陆？我没说啥啊。”魏大勋后穴被强制扩充，不能分出足够的心神来想这个问题。  
“你说什么了？”白敬亭腰间用力，朝着更深处进发。  
“啊～”魏大勋被这个动作搞的出了魂，叫了出来，“我就只是恭喜他进入淘汰赛。”  
“没说别的？”  
“没有。”魏大勋摇头否认，想让白敬亭放慢动作，刚刚的频率太快，已经完全超出了他的承受范围。  
“那熊梓淇呢？你们干什么了？”白敬亭放缓了动作，再次问道。  
“梓淇……”魏大勋回了回神，仔细想着，“我也没干啥啊？”  
“是吗？”白敬亭又是一阵用力，拼命的撞击着魏大勋的敏感点。魏大勋被他干到脱力，手指紧紧的掐住白敬亭的后背，雪白的肌肤上被按压出几道红印。  
“我真的没有干什么啊！”由于动作太过猛烈，魏大勋的声音里带了哭腔。  
“你拿衣服做什么？”白敬亭算是给了提示。  
“衣服……”魏大勋死死扒住白敬亭的肩膀，生怕一个不注意，重心不稳，就会被干到另一个地方，“哦！那个是我怕他难受，拿衣服给他垫到脖子底下”  
“谁的衣服？”白敬亭接着问。  
“他的他的，我的我穿在身上呢！”魏大勋明白他家这个人关注的重点在哪儿了，小声的试探性地问了一句，“小白，你是不是吃醋了？”  
“谁吃醋了！”身上的人牙根一咬，动得更快了。敏感点不断地被触碰，加上白敬亭对胸口乳尖的玩弄，让大勋的欲望迅速立了起来，就直挺挺的戳在白敬亭的小腹上。  
“不行不行，我要射了！”魏大勋感受到身体前方的欲望不受他控制了。  
“你射吧！”白敬亭腾出一只手帮他撸动。“噗嗤”，一股白灼从他身前释放，都射在了白敬亭的T恤上，顺着他的衣服往下流。  
白敬亭看了看身前，停止了动作，起身把外套脱掉，丢到一旁，露出健硕的身材。他伸出胳膊将魏大勋搂进怀中，让他坐在自己腿上。一手环着腰，一手摁住脖颈，让他低头和自己接吻，灵活的舌头肆意的在口腔中撩拨，略过了口腔的四壁。白敬亭的控制能力十分强大，刚刚魏大勋的后穴极速收缩也没有失防，这个位置可以让他更好的控制进出的长度，让身上的人更快的达到高潮。  
“你自己动还是我帮你？”一个吻结束，白敬亭看着自己怀里满脸潮红的爱人，露出了一个微笑。  
魏大勋低头看他，抬手拨了拨他的刘海，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，露出了自己的梨涡，又主动吻上去。他跪在床上，深深地往下坐，身后的小穴将那根又粗又长的欲望吞下，他上下晃动着腰肢，开拓着自己甬道。白敬亭两只手掐上了他的腰，每次都更用力一些，让魏大勋的嘴里发出一些淫秽不堪的音节，最后深深用力，插入内腔，将自己的精液释放的彻彻底底。  
床事结束，魏大勋软绵绵地趴在白敬亭怀里，劲儿使不上来，在他耳边一下一下的呼着气。  
“我们大勋真棒！”白敬亭摸着身上不着寸缕的人，手去捏了捏他弹性十足的臀肉。  
“小白，下次你再这么吃醋，我可就吃不消了。”魏大勋将下巴枕在白敬亭的肩膀上，两条胳膊在后面晃呀晃。  
“这不是怕你被抢了去，你说你这么受欢迎是不是？”白敬亭的手指顺着魏大勋的脊梁骨上下来回地摸，另一只手滑到胸前揉捏着他还没有恢复的胸。  
“熊梓淇就是个Beta你跟他较什么劲啊。”魏大勋就任由白敬亭在他身上乱摸乱捏，“他怎么能比得过你！”  
“那王大陆呢？”白敬亭玩弄着他的乳尖。  
“不知道。总不能是个Alpha吧。”魏大勋想了想王大陆平时的模样，“如果是，那他也是个扮猪吃老虎的狠角色啊。”  
“那你还不注意一下？”  
“你说我都被你标记这么久了，孩子都给你生了，圈里人该知道的都知道了，应该没人再来挑事儿了吧。”魏大勋的指腹戳了戳白敬亭的后背，感受他身后的肌肉。  
“提防点没错的。”白敬亭一把捞住魏大勋的屁股，抱着他进了浴室。  
“小白，晚上咱不玩儿了行吗，我怕我明天起不来，明天还比赛呢！”  
“看我心情吧！”白敬亭打开喷头，将人扔进浴缸里。自己也脱掉衣服，一起坐进了浴缸。  
腾起的水汽阻挡了视线。


End file.
